Dernière Danse
by Juliette54
Summary: OS. Dernière Danse, Kyo. "Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas être étendue là, comme ça, sans vie. Elle ne peut pas… " [Severus] [Lily]


**Dernière Danse**

.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas être étendue là, comme ça, sans vie. Elle ne peut pas…

Il se sent tomber, Severus, à genoux dans la poussière de la chambre d'enfant. De cet enfant qui n'est pas le sien à lui, mais le sien à elle, et à celui qui la fait danser depuis des années.

Il se sent mourir, Severus. Pas à petit feu, mais comme s'il était sur un bûcher de sorcier du Moyen-âge. Il crève une fois, deux fois, mille fois. Il reçoit un coup de poignard de tous ceux en qui il avait confiance, de tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Il se sent vide, Severus. Il n'est plus rien. Son corps ne danse plus, ni sur le marbre froid de son présent, ni dans la poussière de ses souvenirs. Le temps s'est arrêté, les notes de la vie ne s'égrènent plus. Son corps est bloqué. Il ne peut plus bouger, il ne peut plus marcher. Il ne sait que voir sans regarder.

Puis les étoiles s'éteignent, et il se sent plonger dans une obscurité sans fond, sans fin, sans lumière au bout du tunnel. Parce que…

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

Lily ne bouge plus, et il le sait, mais il n'arrive pas à s'approcher d'elle. C'est comme si, en retardant cet instant de vérité intangible, il repoussait cette mort qu'il sait, car il l'a un peu provoquée.

Il ne voit plus rien, il ne sent plus rien, il n'entend plus rien. Elle est là, raide morte, blafarde sous ses cheveux flamboyant. Elle brûle de mort, il brûle de désespoir. Sa gorge ne laisse plus passer d'air, comme s'il cherchait à son tour à quitter le monde des vivants.

Son œil brille ! Il rampe à moitié jusqu'à elle, ne voyant même plus où il met les pieds tant les larmes doivent lui dévorer le visage. Mais son œil brille !

Son émeraude brille de mort.

Et lui, il brûle de mort à son tour. Il a froid, chaud. Il hurle sa rage et tait le drame, celui de sa vie, qui se joue à cet instant. Tout le sens de sa vie résidait dans ce bout de femme à la peau diaphane et au caractère de feu. Dans cette gentillesse bienveillante et parfois autoritaire. Dans cette chercheuse d'un Bien pour l'humanité toute entière. Elle est tout ce qu'il a, tout ce qu'il y a de bon en lui, tout ce qu'il aimerait être sans y parvenir. Alors si elle ne bouge plus, il ne bougera plus jamais, lui non plus.

Mais il pleure, comme si tout ce qu'il y avait d'admirable et d'enviable chez Lily lui arrivait en pleine figure, lui fouettait le visage, lui arrachait le peu de larmes qui lui restent. Comme s'il pleurait grâce à Lily et non à cause d'elle, de sa mort. Comme si elle lui léguait tout d'elle, tout ce qu'elle était et qu'elle savait : il redécouvre ce que c'est de pleurer.

Elle est contre lui, sa peau encore tiède. La mort n'est pas si froide, mais elle électrifie. Il la sert contre lui pour la réchauffer, tout de même. Mais le balancement mou de sa tête ne le leurre pas. Elle n'est qu'une coquille vide, vidé par lui et son avidité de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. Il l'a tuée, alors qu'il voulait juste… qu'il voulait juste…

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse _

Les soubresauts de sa poitrine les font tressauter, comme lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à sauter sur le lit de Lily, quand ils étaient gosses. Comme lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble.

Ils ont dansaient si souvent, et Severus a si souvent regretté que ces danses se soient arrêtées.

Elle l'a fait danser à Ste-Mangouste, alors qu'elle était malade de façon presqu'incurable à quelques jours près, ne cessaient de répéter les médecins. Elle le faisait danser sur les _Fourmis Frétillantes_, elle le faisait tourner plus vite, toujours plus vite que l'univers et les planètes. Il n'a jamais vécu aussi vite qu'avec Lily. Une heure en compagnie de Lily ne durait qu'une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Mais il donnerait tout, tout le temps qu'il lui reste pour une dernière danse, une dernière minute avec Lily Evans.

Mais Lily Evans est morte, et Lily Potter aussi. Aucune des deux ne lui sera jamais rendue, il les a tuées, toutes les deux. La première par bêtise, la seconde par orgueil et démesure. Mais… il était si jeune lors de son premier meurtre. Et il est à peine plus vieux pour ce deuxième assassinat.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt_

_Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Il dégage ses cheveux, juste une première et une dernière fois. Il ne se l'était jamais permis avant. Il ne savoure même pas cet instant. Ses cheveux sont morts, eux aussi. Ils sont d'une douceur morbide et délicieusement létale. Et ses yeux… Oh Seigneur ! Qu'avez-vous fait ! Vous lui avait volé ses joyaux, ses émeraudes de pleurs. Ce sont des portes vers le paradis dès à présent, s'il les regarde… s'il les regarde… il va partir avec elle…

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Il veut partir avec elle, qu'elle le prenne par la main et qu'elle l'emmène avec elle dans un monde plus paisible. Lily croyait à une vie après la mort, une vie simple et calme, loin des problèmes du monde. Lui il y croit parce qu'il ne peut accepter l'idée que Lily a disparu pour toujours et qu'il ne la verra plus jamais. Il commence seulement à y croire vraiment. Comme il commence seulement à comprendre ce que le corps de Lily étendu par terre signifie.

Elle est morte. Il l'a tuée.

Mais surtout il n'a plus de raison d'attendre, de l'attendre tous les vendredis soirs aux Trois Balais. Elle ne viendra jamais, plus jamais.

Il ne dansera plus jamais avec Lily. Il a déjà eu sa dernière danse sans le savoir, ce soir de cinquième année, à l'occasion du bal costumé d'Halloween organisé par les préfets. C'était la vieille chanson des _Fourmis Frétillantes_, _Danse autour de tes rêves_, il lui semble, non il en est sûr, qui déchirait l'air aussi violement que son cœur bat à cet instant. Il n'avait fait que tourner la tête vers elle, et Lily avait accouru à lui, l'avait tiré sur la piste improvisée de la Grande Salle pour qu'ils tournent encore et encore parmi leurs amis, comme cette soirée à Mangouste six ou sept ans plus tôt.

Sa dernière danse sur de la musique, il l'a déjà eu, et le Ciel ne lui en donnera pas une autre.

Aujourd'hui, il n'a le droit qu'à une danse macabre sur la musique de ses sanglots.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Son corps est froid à présent, il devient rigide. Il ne reconnaît plus sa lumière, son odeur, sa douceur et la délicatesse de ses doigts fins. Ses cheveux le piquent alors que deux jours plus tôt il aurait voulu les effleurer pour revivre de la même manière que lorsqu'il était enfant.

Elle est partie, elle s'est envolée, et les sons reviennent se jeter dans ses oreilles. Il entend crier, il entend ses cris de désespéré. Il n'a plus que ça. Du désespoir.

Plus rien n'a de sens.

Que lui reste-t-il si Lily n'existe plus ? Même s'il n'existait plus pour elle, elle demeurait sa gravité, son point de repère. Il sait qu'elle lisait toutes les lettres qu'il a pu lui envoyer, même si elle ne lui a pas répondu. Du moins, il l'espère. Lorsqu'il a tué Lily Evans, il s'est fait une raison. C'était mieux pour elle, finalement. Avery aurait fini par la blesser. Il valait mieux qu'il laisse vivre Lily avec Potter, qu'il laisse vivre Lily Potter.

Mais à présent qu'il s'est volé à lui-même ses souvenirs d'enfance, qu'il a rejeté la possibilité de vivre dans l'insouciance et qu'il a anéanti toutes ses chances d'être un jour heureux…

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Si Lily n'est plus, il n'est plus non plus. C'était elle, sa vie. Il peut… Oui, il n'a plus peur. Il n'en a plus rien à faire. Il peut…

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Ça n'change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C 'est même trop pour un seul homme_

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

Il l'éloigne de lui, après tout c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il dégage une nouvelle fois ses cheveux pour voir son visage effrayé. Il lui fait encore peur, c'est certain. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il n'a pas changé, qu'il est toujours le même môme perdu de Carbone-les-Mines à qui elle tenait la main et prêtait son écharpe. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il a torturé et il a tué, elle la première.

Il ferme ses paupières sur les prunelles émeraude qu'on lui a volées. Il ne veut pas voir le crime dont il est responsable plus longtemps. Peine perdue. Son visage déjà pâle se fait translucide. Il regarde ses lèvres un instant, elles virent au mauves. Il a l'impression qu'elle se transforme en cadavre dans ses bras, et il ne le supporte pas. Encore moins que tout le reste : leurs vies brisées, celle de Lily comme la sienne. Il ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire mais rien ne vient.

Elle le sait de toute façon, puisqu'elle est… Elle ne respire plus.

Il veut dire quelque chose à la sorcière de sa vie, quelque chose qu'il ne lui a jamais dit.

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Elle ne répond pas, mais Severus jure envers et contre tout qu'il sent une allumette moldue craquer à l'intérieur de lui. Un vent chaud lui retourne le cœur et un feu doux cherche à maintenir en vie son corps quand il pose ses lèvres sur le front de Lily.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

Un bruit de pétard le met en alerte. Qui va là ? Il dépose Lily sur le parquet et relève le regard pour tomber dans ce qu'il lui a volé et qu'il voulait garder pour lui seul, il tombe sur les yeux de l'amour de sa vie… dans le visage qu'il a haï au premier coup d'œil.

_Harry Potter_…

.

.

.

**Ndla** : Cet OS fait un peu écho aux chapitre 7 et 8 de _Où tout continue_ qui se finissent tous les deux sur un souvenir qui rappelle à James puis à Lily des moments où ils ont dansé. Le chapitre 8 raconte justement le moment où Lily a été malade, et où Severus et elle ont dansé. Si ça vous voulez lire ce ou ces chapitres vous pouvez le faire sans avoir besoin de lire les autres puisque ce sont surtout des fragments de moments de l'enfance de James et Lily, donc ce n'est pas une histoire continue.

Si vous n'avez pas reconnu la chanson, c'est Dernière Danse de KYO, elle date un peu mais elle convenait tout à fait à ce que je voulais écrire (en plus à la fin il dit merci d'avoir _enchanté_ ma vie, c'est parfait non ?).

J'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire cet OS alors si vous avez aimé le lire, je suis ravie !


End file.
